If I Believe
by Calilea
Summary: An OC story to heal the rift of time.  This is for those who have lost family and those who heal over time.  A story for everyone.  Rated M for language and violence in later chapters.


Hey- Calilea here. I know I promised a new chapter to one of my older stories but those I have not found a passion for. My elder sister passed on early this year on January 24th. Her death was followed by my eldest dog, Cerebus, on February 2ed, the last blow was my Sister's husband. He died on February 28th, my sister's birthday. This story is both to commemorate all they taught me and to ease on their passing. Thanks everyone who stand beside me... now onto the weaving of the words.

I do not own Dragon Booster. I only own my OC's.

Chapter One- Stars, stars, stars. Will one ever answer my Queries?

(Night- Seventeen years prior)

The day started out slowly. Marie sat with her parents in the DCS Adoption Center and fidgeted with unease. Her mother's dragon had been killed while protecting her from a mugger a week before. The gallant Pack-class took several strikes from the stranger wielding a sharp object. Usually small objects cannot hurt the multi-ton reptiles more than a scratch or a knick. This was different, the the weapon struck home. Even a creature as mighty as a dragon can be brought down when the cordial artery is cut. Doctors tried to save her, but to no avail. With Marie present and crying in her father's arms, the pack-class that had seen her birth and saved her mother, died with only the quietest of sighs. Her mother, silent and stoic, quit the room. Marie later found her in her room at home, having taken a taxi dragon instead of riding with her father and Marie herself, softly crying into a pillow. Marie did the only thing she knew, she crawled into her mother's lap and snuggled before tearing up and shaking with sorrow that rocked the child to her core. Together, the two wept at the loss, the skies even dark of its' two moons in honor of that heroic purple dragon.

Back at the DCS AC, Marie looked up at her father. He wouldn't meet her eyes, not his wife's. In truth, he felt more than guilty at this loss. "Mr. And Mrs. Kinath? The rooms are empty now. You and you daughter are free to roam the stables."

As the uniformed officer sat at her desk, her mother grabbed her hand in a firm grip while sighing to herself. Another officer led them to a large set of double doors and pushed them open. Marie lost her mother's grasp and wandered inside, her breath stolen at the myrad of colours and dragon types. The urge to go bubbly at the sight of the hatchlings was enough to make her mother give out a raspy chuckle. For over an hour the trio roamed the stables to see if her mother wanted to adopt another dragon. Though Donna was gone only a week, her mother had to continue her harsh work schedule in order to ensure the family could keep paying the rent on thier home. Marie began pondering her mother's hesitance when both let out a smile of acceptance. Playing together was an adult pack-class and a very young hybrid. Her mother let out a croon to gain thier attention while her father spoke with the officer to allow them into the pen. Her mother was in without a second word once the gates were opened. The pack-class was not like the others, her fur a gentle brown instead of the obvious pruple that Donna had been. On her back was a darker brown, almost a black spot that seemed to follow her back like a well made cloak. Her ears were a wee bit larger than most and acting as bright back radars. However, it was her eyes, that reigned in Marie's mother for the final test. The Pack's eyes were not purple, blue or even grey. There were a shade of golden brown that one would compare to melted chocolate. Her mother stood, "This one. This female is the one.. I can feel it." The pack-class nuzzled the little blue dragon beside it as squealed and fell over on its side. Marie giggled at its' antics and before long gave out her own squeals of delight. She found her self playing with the hatchling for over an hour while the mother and father began pressing for more information on the dragons. Shot records, possible lineage and everything. Before long, Marie yawned and stretched in the way only a child can. Her father, having seen this, smiled as he picked up his little girl and felt her arms drape gently around his neck in a secured grasp. "We will take the hatchling as well. I will go write the check immediently." He looked over as the brown pack-class swiveled Marie's newly dubbed Radar Ears and swished her tail in eager acceptance.

It was only twenty minutes later that her mother was back in the saddle and ready for her job before her husband gently shook his head. "You have to name her..." The mother looked down into the deep brown pools of love as the dragon gave out a barking laughter. "Mandy. Her name is Mandy." He smiled as he pointed to the little dragon on a dragon-friendly tether, "And that one...?"

Marie opened her eyes for one minute, looking at the beginning of a wavy fin on the hatchling's back. "Towwent... His name is Torr-yawn- rent..."

A Starter Chapter, yes it is embarrassingly short, but the next few chapters should at least be a little more bearable. A combination of Fact and fiction to soothe the ruffled soul after a heart-rending year.


End file.
